Irrational Fears
by Starbucks3894
Summary: Just a little itty bitty thing I wrote on a whim. R&R!


**Hey hey! This is just a little drabble I decided to post. Had it on my computer for awhile, but never put it up. A purely friendship fic between our two favorite over-dramatic cuties. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

Ah, the thunderstorm. The most marvelous common thing in creation.

For some reason unknown to me, I had always felt more comfortable when I had the rain pounding against my window, the wind ripping through anything and everything it passed. The thunder so loud and lightening so bright, you wondered how it could even be real. In fact everything about thunderstorms made me want to get up and start belting out 80's hits.

I could hear Carlos squeak as a particularly loud clap of thunder rattled the window pane. I laughed, long and low. Carlos was afraid of thuderstorms. In fact, to date, they were the only thing he WOULDN'T recklessly throw himself into. Anyone else would think he was just a chicken. Too bad you had to know him to know how fearless he really was.

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Dude, calm down. It's only thunder."

"You don't know, man. You don't know." he groaned, pulling his pillow over his face.

"I know you're being ridiculous. Now calm down, and go to sleep."

"I... can't. You know I'm-"

"A complete pansy? Yeah. I do know that."

"Noooooo. I'm..." he gulped. "I'm freaking out."

"Well, I knew that too. Go bother Logan," I said, waving dismissively to the bunk above his. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to give you the lecture on irrational fears again. Especially at two in the morning." I yawned, and stretched out a bit. "Actually I don't care WHO you bother, s'long as it's not me." Carlos didn't pay attention to the last statement.

"I don't want the lecture again. And I'm NOT irrational," he grumbled.

"I'm sure any human being on earth would beg to differ."

There was silence. Then another relatively quiet rumble in the distance. I heard Carlos scratch against the sheets nervously. He moved around a bit, and I heard him clap his hands over his ears as a fork of lightening painted itself across my eyes. I groaned.

"Carlos... if you don't lay still RIGHT now, I'm gonna throw you out the window." I tried to sound as menacing as I could.

He stopped moving. It was quiet for a bit. Then Carlos spoke up in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"James?"

Sigh. "Hm?"

"Would you..." he hesitated. "Would you... go out in the living-room and get my helmet?"

I looked at him again. The lightening illuminated his face for a moment. He looked about ready to pee his pants.

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because! I already told you. I'm freaked out. And I'm scared to go alone." His eyes darted towards the door.

I sighed. This was so like him. He was such a darn baby when it came to thunder. "If I go with you, will you shut-up and go to sleep?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Fine," I said, dragging myself upright. I pushed him to his feet, and muttered under my breath as he followed me into the hall.

The moment we reached the living room, I spotted the helmet. It was balanced precariously on the top of the swirly slide, threatening to crash to the floor. And since I had no desire to be pummeled by Kendall, Logan, and Katie at the same time for waking them up from the noise it would make, I hurried towards the top.

"James. James, where are you going?" Carlos asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm getting your freaking helmet! Now HUSH, and stay there!"

Carlos fidgeted nervously, hopping from foot to foot. He looked like he was doing some kind of Irish jig. His feet made annoying pitter-patter noises on the hardwood. I gritted my teeth, and glared at him.

"It is TWO in the morning, I'm tired, YOU are DEPRIVING me of my beauty sleep, and the last thing I need is you dancing like you need a toilet!" I remembered to lower my voice towards the end.

Carlos looked ready to retort, when suddenly with no warning from lightening, or anything else for that matter, a roar of thunder crashed through the apartment. I thought I could actually feel the floor vibrate under me it was so loud. The windows should have broken. I nearly jumped out of my skin. But that was nothing compared to how Carlos reacted.

He shrieked wildly, and his eyes grew wide as hockey pucks. He ran towards the dining room table, throwing himself under it with astonishing speed. I mean, if you thought he ran fast when it came to the Palm Woods 500 cup race, you really needed to see him in the middle of a thunder clap. I nearly had to cover my ears from the sheer volume. I grabbed the helmet, and jumped down the swirly slide, doing the only thing I could think of to shut him up fast enough. I threw the helmet at him and watched it bounce off his head with a satisfying thud.

He immediately grew quiet, staring at the helmet on the floor before him. He didn't pick it up, didn't make any sound as we heard a few miniscule booms chase each other into the distance.

Finally, after what may have been a good five minutes, he picked up the helmet, and placed it on his head. It fell rather crooked, and I reached out to straighten it and knock a few times on it's solid black surface. This seemed to wake Carlos up a bit, for he smiled weakly, and pounded a bit on it himself, as if comforted by the familiar gesture.

"Th- thanks," he said, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Dude."

"What?"

"You scream like a GIRL!" I almost rolled over laughing, the image of Carlos' petrified, open-mouthed expression a permanent reminder of his irrational fear.

So, fifteen minutes later, as I laughed to myself, hearing his breathing subside into deep snores, keeping perfect time with Logan and Kendall, I had a sudden impulsive surge of glee.

There was NO way he was ever gonna live this down.

**So there ya have it. This was so fun to write. I love Carlos. He's just so darn cute. :)**

**Till next time. xoxo  
**

**~Starbucks**


End file.
